


Drawn to be Something More

by MiniRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Outsider, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Remix, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: Morgan Stark shows off a picture to Steve Rogers, daddy's special friend. Tooth rotting adorableness ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 386
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Relay Remix





	Drawn to be Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a hard-knock life (the adoption remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798717) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



> Thanks to all the participants who made this relay so amazing and a big thank you to the mods for all their hard work.
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy <3

The moment Morgan Stark perfected her drawing, she ran straight to the living room to show it off.

“Steve! Steve! I made something for you.”

Steve looked up from his book and smiled. “You did? What did you make?” Steve asked as Morgan climbed up on the couch alongside him.

Morgan grinned. “I made a picture” she said, showing off a drawing made with all the crude creativity of a five-year-old. Which, to be fair, she was. “See? That’s you and me and daddy.”

“I see,” said Steve as he looked at the three figures drawn beneath a smiling sun. “You got my uniform right and I love your tutu, but why is your dad wearing sunglasses?”

Morgan rolled her eyes. “Because daddy’s famous. All famous people wear sunglasses.”

“Oh really? And what about us? Isn’t the former Captain America and the mini Stark famous enough for sunglasses?”

“We are, but we’re super famous and super famous people don’t need sunglasses.”

“Who says super famous people don’t need sunglasses?” asked a voice from behind them.

Morgan turned around and squealed. “Daddy!” She climbed over the couch and ran toward Tony with all the speed and grace of a baby antelope.

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony said as he lifted his one and only daughter into the air. “What you got there?”

“I drew a picture,” Morgan said, proudly showing off her latest work.

Tony hummed as he read the blocky title at the top of the page. “’My family.’ Like the title, but why does Steve have a shield? Isn’t that Uncle Sam’s shield?”

“Yeah, but I know you made an extra one for when Steve and Aunt Tasha go on trips.”

Tony’s mouth dropped in faked shock. “How did you…? When did you…? That’s super-secret information, young lady. You can’t go around telling people that Steve still goes on missions despite claiming retirement benefits.”

“Why not?”

“Because it would make Mr. Ross really mad.”

“But we like making Mr. Ross mad.”

“Yes we do, but we don’t tells Mr. Ross that,” Tony said, beaming with pride at his little trouble maker. “Now, go put on your tutu. Steve’s going to take you to ballet practice.”

Morgan’s eyes sparkled. “Really!”

“Really really.”

“Imma wear my purple one today,” Morgan said as she hopped down off her father’s hip. “Do you know where it is?”

“Hum. Don’t know. Check under your bed. Maybe a goblin took it.”

“Daaad.”

“I’m kidding,” Tony said with a lighthearted chuckle. “I put it on a hanger this morning. Should be in your closet.”

“Okay. Thanks dad,” Morgan said as she raced off to get changed.

The door closed behind her and Tony let out a heavy sigh. God, how could raising a five-year-old be so exhausting and yet so entertaining?

He cast a glance at Steve, a snarky comment about how incorrigible kids were already on his lips, but when he saw Steve smiling at him, the words died in his throat.

“Kids, am I right?” Tony said with a nervous chuckle as he looked down at Morgan’s picture. Physical proof that, after everything Steve and Tony had been through, they had managed to do one thing right. “Get all sorts of strange ideas in their head.”

Steve’s lips curled up into a small smile as he got up from the couch. “I don’t know. I think it’s good. The Fridge Hall of Fame could use another addition.”

Tony nodded. “It could. Or…”

“Or what?” asked Steve, wrapping Tony into a loose hug. “You have something particular in mind?”

Tony bit down on his lip. He did, but the thought of saying it aloud made his stomach flip like one of Morgan’s spring-loaded toys. “Or, and feel free to say no. Because, you know, this might be a bit much-”

“Tony,” interrupted Steve before his boyfriend could get too off track. “Whatever it is, I want to hear it.”

“Really?”

Steve nodded.

Tony let out a shaky breath. He could do this. He could totally do this. This was nothing compared to what he wanted to ask later. “What if you put Morgan’s picture in your wallet? Fold it up nice and small. Just, you know, as a reminder that you’ve graduated from ‘daddy’s special friend’ to ‘my family.’”

Steve’s cheeks turned pink. He dropped his gaze and let out a breathy chuckle. “I could,” said Steve and god, how did this beautiful man manage to be so adorable? “But I’d like to make what we have official before I do something like that.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to feel embarrassed. “Oh?” said Tony, liking how the word ‘official’ felt falling from Steve’s lips. “Any spoilers on the plan?

Steve shook his head. “Nope. But… un… I was thinking of getting Morgan a necklace. Something kid friendly, but valuable. Don’t want her to feel left out when I finally propose to her dad.”

Tony blushed. “You don’t have to, you know. I’m the only one that has to say ‘yes’ when you offer the ring.”

“I know,” Steve said with an embarrassed flush. “But I’d really like to hear a ‘yes’ from her too. You’re not the only one that gets a new addition to the family when I finally ask the question.”

“Aw, Steve. You’re going to give me cavities with how sweet you are,” Tony say, wrapping his arms around the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve hummed, but he didn’t seem content with such a simple touch. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled them close so their lips were only a hair’s breadth apart. Tony gasped as Steve’s ‘interest’ made itself known from down below. “If I’m so sweet, you better be prepared to pay for decent dental, Tony. Because once we’re married, things are only going to get sweeter.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but he didn’t pull away. “Goddamnit, Rogers. Why are you so cheesy?”

“You love it.”

Tony blushed as he leaned in for a kiss. “Yeah. I do.”

Suddenly, the door burst open. Steve jumped back as Morgan ran into the room. “Purple Princess Morgan reporting for duty! Ready to go Steve?”

Steve nodded, hand over his mouth as he tried to will the beat red flush away. “Yeah. Yeah. Just need a minute to… um…”

“Bathroom?” offered Tony from the other side of the room, suddenly very interested in the woodgrain walls.

“Yes. Quick bathroom break. I’ll be out in a minute,” Steve said, racing off to the bathroom.

Once the door shut behind him, Tony turned to his daughter and gave her a stern look. “Okay Morgan, remember the plan? You need to look super cute during practice and I’ll whip us up an amazing dinner.”

“And then we can prepoise to Steve?” asked Morgan.

“Propose, and yes. Do you have the ring?”

Morgan nodded. She reached into her bag and brought a black box absolutely covered in stickers and glitter glue. “I decorated it myself. What do you think?”

Tony took the box and gingerly pushed back the lid. Inside was a large, gold band. Perfectly measured to fit around Steve’s ring finger. The arc reactor was engraved on the inside of the band along with the words, ‘Protector of my heart.’ It was corny and sentimental, but it made Steve smile every time Tony said it to him.

Tony let out a nervous breath as he closed the box and handed it back to his daughter. This was it. Today was the day. And they were going to do it together.

Tony looked his daughter in the eye and said, “Yeah, honey. I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
